Another Present?
by Jesshiku-chan
Summary: Sequel to A Present? It's Christmas with the Sound 5 again. What will happen this year?


**Ah, of course late as always...but...still just as enjoyable :) well, here's the sequel to A Present? :**

**Another Present? **

"Yawn…"

Tayuya rubbed her eyes and sat up, having just woken up from a comfortable night's slumber. She glanced at her clock, eyes drooping sleepily, and sighed upon seeing the time. _5:45…Damn, I hate when I wake up so uselessly early_...

Tayuya plopped back down on the bed and snuggled her pillow, attempting to fall back to sleep. She was just starting to drift off when she realized something…

"Holy shit! It's Christmas!" she screamed, throwing off her blanket and running out into the hallway toward the Sound's meeting room. Due to the speed in which she was running, she slipped and collided rather painfully into a chair near the Christmas tree. This noise attracted the attention of the rest of the Sound 4, who soon followed (walking) Tayuya into the meeting room.

"Tayuya, what are you—"

Kidomaru cut off Sakon's question with a loud scream of "PRESENTS!", and promptly joined Tayuya in tearing off wrapping paper like a wild animal.

Sakon and Jirobo stared at each other, shrugged, and then joined the two.

The room was filled with shredded paper and smiling faces when Kabuto walked in, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey, you guys, what're you…" he looked around, and upon seeing the huge mess, answered his own question. But before he could say "Oh", he was pushed onto the sofa (nearly spilling his coffee) and presents were thrust into his lap.

"Open 'em, dammit," Tayuya grinned.

Kabuto put his cup to the side, and smiled as he opened his gifts. Christmas was the only time he ever felt appreciated…

"Guys, you know, we're supposed to wait for Orochimaru-sama to come before opening our presents," he reminded, admiring the cookie-patterned socks he had received from Tayuya.

The Genin ignored him as they continued to enjoy their newly-opened splendors. Kabuto sighed, realizing he wouldn't get a response, and proceeded to drink his coffee. He was almost done with his beverage when all of a sudden Orochimaru trudged into the room, followed closely by a sleepy Kimimaro.

"What…are…you…children…doing?" inquired Orochimaru angrily, not appreciating having been disturbed from his…uh… "special time" with Kimimaro.

There was an unnerving silence as Orochimaru glared at his underlings.

"WELL?" Orochimaru asked.

Sakon, Kidomaru, and Jirobo all pointed to Tayuya, shouting "She did it!"

"You bastards!" Tayuya screamed, grabbing a random box to throw at them.

"Ahem…"

The box dropped from Tayuya's hand and she turned her head slowly to meet Orochimaru's chilling gaze.

"Y-yes, Orochimaru-sama?" she asked, trying hard to sound calm.

It was now that the rest of the Sound 4 started to feel guilty. They all knew Orochimaru wasn't below using cruel and unusual punishments, and they had just condemned Tayuya to one of them. Too bad none of them really felt like suffering a horrible fate themselves…

Kabuto, seeing no one else was going to help, spoke up, "I'm sorry, Sir. I shouldn't have let them. Please don't blame them. They were just excited. After all, it** is** Christmas." He put his empty coffee cup to the side and smiled warmly.

Sakon, Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Jirobo grinned as wide as they could at the Snake Sannin.

Orochimaru brought his hand to his chin contemplatively, and turned to Kimimaro.

"What do you think, Kimimaro-kun? Should I let them off the hook?"

Kimimaro glanced scrutinizingly at his teammates, which caused them to emit several nervous gulps. He remembered the kindness they had surprised him with last Christmas, and made his decision.

"Why not? It's Christmas," he smiled at Orochimaru, then turned to his teammates, and gave them a look that said, "Now, we're even."

"Well, then," Orochimaru addressed his students, "You're forgiven."

They smiled and nodded thankfully. Warm moments like this were rare in the Sound, but they weren't impossible. Nobody expected them, but when those moments came it was like eating a freshly-baked batch of Kabuto's delicious cookies. It just so happened that Kabuto decided to fetch his cookies from the oven at this time, and bring them over to share with the others.

"Who wants cookies?" he asked, grinning, holding up a tray of cookies.

"OH MY GOSH! COOKIES!" Jirobo squealed.

Everyone started at him…

"I mean, uh, cool! Cookies!" he simpered, "but first, why don't we give Kimimaro his gift?"

Tayuya, Sakon, and Kidomaru nodded, deciding it was a good idea.

"Sure, why not?" said the Spider-Nin.

"I'll get it," announced Sakon, pulling out a large box from behind the tree.

"We all chipped in for this one," Tayuya informed, grinning.

"This time we're one hundred percent sure you'll like it," stated Ukon, who had finally decided to wake up.

Kimimaro started to open the present that had been placed in front of him. _Another present…now we're not even…though, I did get them PEZ…_

The wrapping paper fell to the ground and Kimimaro just **had** to smile at his amazing gift.

"Wow, Kimimaro-kun," Orochimaru admired the present, "An old fashioned soda fountain. That's pretty cool."

"Isn't it awesome," exclaimed Kidomaru, "We were thinking he could use it for milk."

"So, do you like it?" asked Tayuya.

"Yes, actually, I do," he responded, "Thank you."

And so the rest of the morning was spent exchanging whatever gifts were left, while enjoying the sweet taste of Kabuto's cookies. It really was a Christmas to remember.

**Anyways...**

**I hope you liked it :3 **

**The Sound 5 seriously need more love...it's hard to find people who share my love for them :D **

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**- Jesshiku-chan - **


End file.
